Always
by Hijita
Summary: His parents call themselves his only family, Sabo thinks otherwise. Modern AU.


Marco was walking home in the rain with an umbrella in his hand, cursing the weather because he needed only ten more minutes to get home. Thatch couldn't take him home and any other time he wouldn't mind walking but it wasn't the same when it was raining.

His gaze lingered on the figure sitting on the bench at the opposite side of the road and seeing his blond hair, his top hat lying beside him and while Marco was happy he was in the neighbourhood, he was sitting in the cold rain and he let the rain hit him like it didn't bother him.

Marco pursued his lips, walking closer to the person he hasn't seen for weeks. He held the umbrella above Sabo not letting the rain to reach him but he didn't move a muscle as if he had been sleeping. His eyes fluttered open and smiled at Marco as if he hasn't been sitting on a bench in the rain and his clothes weren't dripping with water. How long were he sitting there?

Seeing Sabo like this, hair sticking to his forehead from the rain, Marco wanted to get him home to their house before he got sick.

"Let's go home, Sabo."

Sabo's smile vanished, tangling his fingers in his hair and he breathed out. Sabo seemed like he was going to refuse, his body was trembling from the cold and Marco couldn't even start how stupid it was to say out in the rain but Sabo didn't need to hear it now.

Sabo stand up, walking closer to Marco so both of them are under the umbrella, touching his shoulder Marco wasn't ready for Sabo to flinch back from him and he was ready to say sorry but Sabo was faster and grabbed his arm which held the umbrella. Sabo's face looked relaxed but he was tightly grabbing his arm as if he was scared he would disappear if he didn't hold on.

"I'm sorry, you're going to be wet because of me." Sabo said quietly as they headed for Marco's house.

"In this weather even the umbrella can't help." Marco smiled at him but Sabo was just staring at his feet as they were coming closer and closer to the apartment. Sabo mumbled something Marco didn't hear but then he shook his head and like nothing happened like he didn't look like he is going to fall to the floor and cry. But Marco was patient, he could wait for Sabo to talk.

When Marco opened the door, he let Sabo go in first and he could hear Ace's voice as he greeted Sabo with his cheerful tone which made him smile. He put away his umbrella, getting off his jacket and going to their living room which was quiet again. Ace was standing beside the couch, looking after Sabo who closed the bathroom door after he arrived. He walked to Ace, wrapping his arms around his waist, nuzzling his head in the crook of Ace's neck. Ace shivered from the cold for a moment then he hugged Marco giving him the warmth he missed.

"Sabo doesn't look fine," Ace mumbled as he sat down on the couch, intertwining their fingers. Marco pulled him against his chest, hugging him as he saw Ace's lips tugging down.

"Did he say something?" Marco hoped if Sabo didn't tell anything to him at least he will talk with Ace but he shook his head, burying his head more in Marco's chest. "I'm sure he will tell us later, don't worry."

Ace lifted up his head, biting his lips. Seeing Ace worrying, Marco couldn't help but hold him tighter.

"Sabo is here now. He didn't look like he was going anywhere tonight. It will be alright."

Ace rubbed his hand all over his face.

"Right. I'm being pessimistic. Sabo is fine and we're here if he isn't."

Marco smiled, kissing his temple, a slight blush appeared on Ace's cheeks, shooting him a dry look, Ace almost said something but Sabo came out from the bathroom and he looked much better than before. His eyes had the same tired look but his lips curved into a small smile as he looked at them, Ace pulled away from him, making place for Sabo to sit between them. Sabo hesitantly stand in front of them in one of Marco's shirt and Ace's pants.

Marco had to bite down on his smile, he definitely looked cute in his oversized shirt. Seeing Ace's grin he might be thinking about the same. Sabo was rubbing the back of his neck before Ace grabbed his hand and tugged Sabo down to their level.

Marco put on arm around his shoulder, feeling the warm skin against his, he couldn't help but look at it because habits dies hard and it wasn't weird for Sabo to shower in hot water when he thought he deserved it.

Ace nuzzled to Sabo, kissing his jaw as he was close enough to him. Sabo blinked at him first, a faint blush appearing on his face before ducking his head. Marco chuckled, giving Sabo a kiss on his cheek. Seeing Sabo trying to hide his face was always a joy for them as Sabo tried supress the happiness he felt.

Slowly the stiffness had left Sabo's body, finding one of his hand, Marco lightly grabbed it, squeezing it.

"Wanna to talk about it?" Ace's voice was serious but tender, Marco didn't have to look at Sabo to see how he felt. He was trying to curl into himself, letting their hands go and they let him to get into a comfortable position. Marco put his hand on his back, stroking it slowly.

"It's stupid."

"You were sitting in the rain," Ace said, ruffling Sabo's hair. "You were upset, obviously it isn't stupid."

"It feels like it," Sabo mumbled, leaning in to Ace's touch.

"We have talked about it, right?" Sabo looked at Marco who wanted the desperate look out of his eyes. "You don't have to talk about it, but you're upset and we will always want to hear about what's wrong."

Ace nodded, agreeing with Marco.

"And you are much cuter with a smile on your face," Ace grinned at Sabo and Sabo laughed a bit, leaning back against the couch, losing the bit tenseness.

"I'm done with my family." Sabo looked up to the ceiling. "I said I didn't want to hear from them anymore and I don't care what they do. I don't need them, I have you two. They were always talking bad about you two and I couldn't take it anymore and they thought it was a joke that what I feel isn't love. But I love you two. Even if I don't want to have sex I just love you two so much and I'm so sorry I didn't come here sooner but I just make problems for you and I'm so sorry."

Sabo finished it without looking at them and while Marco wanted just kiss him while he forgot all his worries, Sabo needed more than that.

"Sabo, hey, please look at me," Sabo lifted up his eyes to Marco trying to hold his gaze. "It's okay, we wanted here to be us for a long time you know it too."

"And your parents suck anyway," mumbled Ace as he put his head on Sabo's lap.

"I just thought they can change, I'm their son they should accept me and the ones I love? So why can't they?" Marco could feel Sabo's disappointment clearly.

"They don't deserve you, you know. You have been a great student all the time in high school, you did everything you could," Ace tangled their fingers together. "They were never satisfied, never had a good word to you even when you were the best in the subjects. They hated me when you said I'm your friend. Your parents aren't good people, I'm so sorry, Sabo."

Ace squeezed his hand slightly, looking at him from his lap. Marco never really met Sabo's parents, hearing about them just made him feel like he wanted to hit something.

"What are you sorry for? It's not your fault. It's their fault, right? It's their loss if they don't want me and they didn't even love me. Maybe when I wasn't talking back to them." Sabo shook his head. "I'm sorry to cause you-

Marco put his hand on his mouth, Sabo blinked at him like he didn't know

"You aren't a problem when will you learn it?"

"I'll be glad to teach you Sabo," Ace said from his lap with a grin. "I know you couldn't be that smart."

Marco shot him a dry look.

"I had to tell you the same like hundredth times, Ace, you weren't better at all."

Ace sputtered looking offended and Marco had to restrain himself from laughing and seeing Sabo smiling (with his adorable smile which wasn't fair at all for his heart because these two were just too cute for words sometimes), Marco had to stop himself from telling them again and again. True, it would result in Ace and Sabo being flustered which was always fun. For him at least.

"Don't worry Ace, we've always known you learn slowly," Sabo grinned at them but yelped, trying to move away as Ace poked his stomach. "Okay, okay, okay I believe you, just don't do that."

Ace narrowed his eyes but it faltered as he was watching them.

"I'm glad you're both here."

Sabo was only whispering but he clearly heard what he said. It didn't matter how many times they heard from him, it made Marco's heart warmer seeing Sabo's smile.

"Someone as adorable as you, we couldn't just ignore you."

Sabo's face flushed, biting his lips, he ducked his head hiding behind his hair. Marco chuckled seeing Ace's smug face for making him blush.

"You're both the worst."

* * *

 **Plese tell me what you have thought!~**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
